legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wesertuilon
Wesertuilon is the second boss in the Azin's Crypt dungeon. Wesertuilon is a large Necro-demon raising and binding the dead inside the crypt to his will. Wesertuilon uses his minions and necrotic magic to attack his enemies. Abilities *'Spirits of the Damed: '''Throughout the fight Wesertuilon will summon invisible minions that will attack the party. These spirits deal 2,000 damage per hit, attack fast, and swarm in vast numbers. They cannot be targeted, or damaged by the players. *'Bolt of the Lonely Soul: Wesertuilon will target a random player, excluding his primary target, and blast them with necrotic energy. This attack deals 70,000 damage, and gives the player the 'Lonely Soul '''debuff. **'Lonely Soul: 'This debuff will turn the player affected invisible. While invisible players can attack and kill the '''Spirits of the Damned '''that Wesertuilon summons. While invisible, players will suffer 5,000 damage per second, and cannot be targeted by other players. This debuff lasts for 30 seconds. After 30 seconds, the player will die, unless they give the debuff to another player, or Wesertuilon uses '''Bolt of the Lonely Soul '''again. Players can pass the debuff by a new ability gained in the new form, which will pass the debuff while dealing 70,000 damage to the new target. *'Gaze of the Dark Void: 'Wesertuilon will attack a random target for 10,000 damage every second for 15 seconds. After 15 seconds, the player will gain the '''Dark Void '''debuff. **'Dark Void: '''This debuff will deal 1,500 damage per second over the duration of the debuff. While a player is affected by '''Dark Void, two orbs on the side of Wesertuilon are targetable only by the player affected. These orbs must be destroyed for the debuff to fade. If both orbs die within 5 seconds of each other, Wesertuilon will be stunned for 20 seconds, and the Spirits of the Damned 'will stop spawning for that time. *'Bone Animus: '''At 50% health, Wesertuilon will summon a '''Bone Animus. The Bone Animus '''has 800,000 health, and will deal 32,000 damage in melee. Everytime the '''Bone Animus '''loses 25% of its health, it will break down and spawn 2 '''Mini Animus. **'Mini Animus: '''Each '''Mini Animus' has 100,000 health, and will attack for 4,000 damage in melee. Preparation For this fight, it is vital you have a geared and skilled healer. The damage initially will seem small, but there is a lot of damage over time effects that can wear down health very fast. Also, if your players assigned to kill the Spirits of the Damned '''do not kill them fast enough, the damage dealt from the masses of those can be deadly. As a note, if your healer is hit by '''Bolt of the Lonely Soul, have them transfer the debuff as soon as possible, don't bother having your healer kill the Spirits. Quotes Intro *White Scarf Scout: Hold heroes! I know not what this being is, thankfully it appears preoccupied with its task at hand. Perhaps we can sneak by. *Wesertuilon: I am the Death Seeker. In time all shall fall. In time I shall control. *White Scarf Scout: This thing is too creepy for me, let us proceed. *''Wesertuilon turns and faces the players.'' *White Scarf Scout: Shit. *Wesertuilon: All shall succumb in time. Time is running out. You shall all fall here! Wesetuilon *My minions heed my call. My call echoes through the grave. My minions echo my command! *You are one of us. We are one of you. All shall join in death. *Kings that rule lands. Peasants who farm the fields. All are equal in death. *My work is undoing. Bring together the bones. My aninmus shall undo you! Death *Wesertuilon: If I must go I go now. My time has come. Just as yours shall come as well. *White Scarf Scout: I am glad that thing is dead, creeped the hell out of me. *''The White Scarf Scout poke Wesertuilon with his blade.'' *White Scarf Scout: Dead. Good. Let us continue. Please. Loot *of the Necro Demon (Magic Helmet) *of Tombstones (Tank Shield) *of the Damned (Melee Hammer) *of Wesertuilon (Melee Cloak) *of Ancient Bones (Tank Boots) *of Wesertuilon (SP.ATK Trinket) *of the Lonely (Melee Neck) Achievements *(Fear of Death) Defeat Wesertuilon on Prodigy. *(Fear of the Living Dead) Defeat Wesertuilon on Master. *(If You Fear Dying, Then You're Already Dead) Defeat Wesetuilon on Hardcore. *(You Are Never Alone) No player possesses Lonely Soul for more than 10 seconds at a time. *(Eight to Go!) Defeat the Bone Animus '''while keeping all the '''Mini Animus '''alive, then defeat all the '''Mini Animus.